Undercover
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan is hiding in a campervan after his return to the village. He spots Doug out walking and decides to invite him in… Brendan/Doug pairing, one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan is hiding in a campervan after his return to the village. He spots Doug out walking and decides to invite him in…

A/N: This is just a bit of fun…hehe. Thanks again to Elle for the idea. The campervan is not my creation either, but it's the one Doug and Lee stayed in on the show. Enjoy!

Undercover

Brendan felt cramped within the enclosed space of the campervan. He hadn't wanted to stay here but he had been left with few options since he had returned to the village. He hadn't spoken to Cheryl yet but he was almost certain that she wouldn't want to see him or listen to what he had to say. He couldn't stay with Mitzeee and Foxy either because he definitely didn't want to be the third party in that particular love nest.

Brendan didn't have any other friends he could fall back on. Stephen was…well, he had moved on clearly. Brendan had been watching him the last few days, unnoticed. Noah and him had often walked past the campervan holding hands, smiling at each other, laughing amongst themselves. It made Brendan feel cold inside. How could Stephen have moved on so quickly after everything they had been through together? After claiming to love him? Brendan had a faint idea of why but he didn't want to dwell on it too much. His time away had involved a great deal of soul searching and coming to terms with things, with himself.

It was definitely time for a change. Time for a fresh start. Brendan peered out of the stained curtains, once again hating the fact that he had to sleep here. He spotted a figure walking close by in an unmistakeable woolly jumper. Brendan hastily threw open the door, reaching out with an arm to pull Douglas into the campervan. Douglas yelped in astonishment, his eyes widening when Brendan closed the door swiftly and looked at him in amusement.

"Why hello, Douglas" he said easily, his eyes lidded seductively.

Douglas gulped. This wasn't the first time him and Brendan had been in _intimate _circumstances.

"Brendan" Douglas began in surprise. "When did you get back? No one's said anything…" Douglas trailed off, glancing around at the campervan's interior. "Have you been _living _here?" He asked incredulously.

"No one knows I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way. I've only been back a few days, and ye, I do live here currently"

"But _why?"_ Douglas asked in astonishment, taking in the rumpled covers on the makeshift bed and the various strewn suits carelessly thrown across the van's front seat.

"Where else can I go?" Brendan asked shortly, head bowed.

Douglas moved towards him which wasn't an easy thing to do in such a confined space. He knelt down by Brendan and took his hands in his own.

"You can stay with me" Douglas said softly.

Brendan snorted, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "What with Noel there? No thanks"

"Noel? Oh, you mean Noah. Well, he won't mind"

"_I will" _Brendan said brusquely. Douglas didn't ask him again.

"You can't just stay here by yourself though" Douglas said ponderingly. "Won't you get lonely?"

Brendan looked at Douglas ironically. "I don't do lonely"

"Yes you do" Douglas replied, squeezing his hands gently.

"Well if it worries ye that much why don't ye stay here with me, eh?" Brendan asked, smirking.

Douglas looked around nervously. "There's no room for me, is there?"

"Well, we've got the bed" Brendan gestured to what he was currently sitting on. The van itself only really had room for the bed and a cooker. He patted beside him on the bed; Douglas willing jumped up next to him.

Douglas bounced a little, testing the bed. "It's quite springy" he commented unnecessarily. Brendan raised his eyebrows, his lips curling into a smile. Douglas suddenly looked at him, appalled. "I didn't mean! Oh my…" Douglas blushed profusely, making Brendan even more pleased.

"Don't be shy, Douglas. It's okay" Brendan moved a little bit closer so that their thighs were touching. Douglas shivered a little, clearly from desire.

"Brendan, we shouldn't…"

"Why not?" Brendan asked teasingly, his hand firmly on Douglas' thigh. "We're both free agents"

"We are?" Douglas asked, confused. "I thought you and St-"

"Shh" Brendan said, a touch too aggressively. "Do not mention that name to me"

Douglas nodded slowly. "Well, if we're both free agents…" he started to smile, already starting to buzz with anticipation.

"Good boy" Brendan murmured, pulling Douglas onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

Brendan slowly removed Douglas' clothes, tossing them onto the stove before removing his own. He kissed all the way down his chest lower and lower. Douglas was panting with need and expectation; mumbling incoherent sentences. Brendan smiled and took Douglas into his mouth, making him buck his hips in pleasure.

Brendan continued to slowly pleasure him while Douglas attempted to stifle his moans due to the public nature of the campervan. Anyone could walk past and hear something was going on. Brendan gave Douglas warning looks to convey that he didn't want him screaming out his name. It wasn't something Brendan could deal with explaining to any innocuous passers by. Or worse, if Stephen happened to be walking by.

Shaking his head at this thought, Brendan pulled Douglas upright and gently motioned for him to work on Brendan. Douglas happily obliged, making Brendan grunt with impatience. Pushing Douglas back, Brendan positioned himself and prepared Douglas before pushing himself inside. Douglas gripped the covers on the bed, his mouth tightly shut, his eyes conveying all of the desire his mouth couldn't say. Brendan smirked and began to rock gently. Eventually the lack of contact got too much for Douglas as he sat up slightly, grabbing at Brendan and pulling him down so that he was lying on top of him. Douglas kissed him once on the mouth before burrowing his face in Brendan's chest, his fingers clinging onto his back. Brendan groaned quietly, thinking that it had been too long since he had done this.

As their speed increased, the campervan rocked to the side precariously. Brendan hardly even noticed and continued, pumping Douglas with his hand to bring him to his own climax. The lack of lubrication frustrated Brendan so he licked his hand thoroughly before placing it back onto Douglas, who moaned at the slick contact. Eventually both men got to the point of no return and shuddered, melting in to each other.

Brendan rested his forehead against Douglas' shoulder, panting heavily.

"Thanks, Dougie. I needed that" Brendan breathed, shifting his body so that he was beside Douglas on the bed.

"No problem" Douglas replied, turning his head to the side to smile at Brendan. Douglas moved so that his arm was across Brendan's chest, his head on his shoulder.

"Ye gonna stay then?" Brendan asked.

"Sure. At least for tonight"

"Good…good" Brendan muttered, idly tracing his fingers over Douglas' bare arm.

"You can't live here forever though, Brendan. I think you should talk to Cheryl"

"Ye…yer probably right. Not tonight though"

"No, not tonight" Douglas smiled, closing his eyes contentedly.


End file.
